Blood Thirsty
by Imaginebeautyxox
Summary: Bella is a house maid who has just been hired by Mr Cullen To maintain his 18th century old home. Bella finds that Mr Cullen isn't what he seems and has many secrets and a dark past he is so intent on keeping Bella away from, but with Bella's curiosity and determination, Mr Cullen may find his secrets may be harder to keep. / Cannon pairings/ Future lemons/ Darkward/


**Hello everyone this is the first chapter to my story 'Blood Thirsy' **

**I hope its enjoyable and i defiantly do not own the characters but i did make them my own in a way.**

**Read on...**

* * *

** Bpov**

I clutched my bag tighter as I squeezed through the iron gate before me. It was a struggle the gate was covered in leaves and vines, as if it had never been maintained. I guess that's where I come in. Being a house cleaner and such. I climbed up the long winding hill of dirt and rocks until I came onto a wide drive way. Wiping the sweat from my brow I looked up at the large old mansion. This was Cullen stone manner. Centuries old, and the place id be staying while stationed here as a house maid.

As I walked up the large steps to the front door I quickly fixed my shirt and wiped some of the dirt that had gathered i assumed from walking up the hill. After swiping some hair out of my face, I reached up and grabbed the door knocker pounding it twice. A few seconds later the door swung open. A women stood there I had to admit she was very beautiful. her hair was a dark chestnut color like mine and she had the greenest eye iv seen.

'' Hello Im Bella the new house maid for Mr Cullen" I outstretched my hand and the women shook it.

'' Hello Bella Im Esme , Although I thought your name was Isabella but I am now assuming Bella is short form. " she smiled and gestured for me to come in.

"come on in Bella Im a very close friend of Edwards, or Mr Cullen . It was actually my idea for him to get a maid, he never has time to clean or maintain the household with him working so often.'' I took off my shoes at the door and placed my large suitcase down beside them. I quickly took a look around the large foyer. I noticed how old and beautiful it was, like right out of the 18th century. There was a winding stair case. To my left was a sitting room attached to the dinning room behind the staircase was a large swinging door I assumed was the kitchen and my right had a powder room.

" This house is beautiful" I said to Esme as I followed her around.

" It is isnt it, its exactly why I thought for Edward to get a maid to maintain its beauty. " we walked back to the foyer where I grabbed my things and followed Esme up the stairs. As I walked behind Esme I looked at her profile she seemed fit but famine he hair reached just above the middle of her back. Her skin was really pale against her baby blue long sleeve shirt.

We reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hall. Turning at the the first door to the right. Esme opened a door revealing a medium sized room with a double bed and a wardrobe attached bathroom and a small closet.

" This is your room hunny, I picked out the bedding its quite comfortable if I do say so myself" Esme said as she walked towards the bed and touched the bedding. I walked in behind her and putting my suit case beside the closet.

'' It's wonderful thank you" I spoke as I followed her back out in the hall she showed me a few more rooms along with a bathroom.

" That room down at the end of the hall is Edwards room. Its off limits Edward usually cleans it himself and he doesn't like anyone evading his privacy so steer clear'' I nodded as I gazed at the room.

" Well I have to be off I have a lunch date with my husband he gets a bit cranky when im late. Make yourself at home and I do believe Edward will be home by dinner time" Esme reached out to the side table bye the front door grabbing her purse and slipping on her heels.

"It was nice meeting you Esme thank you for everything. " I smiled warmly and opened the door for her. " of course hunny enjoy yourself and remember your shift doesn't officially start till 10am tomorrow so just relax and make yourself acquainted with the house, goodbye Bella" I waved at Esme as she started to walk done the driveway to the back side of the house which her car was parked. I shut the door and started to explore a bit more

* * *

**So i know its a short chapter i originally wrote 4 chapters of this story on my eyephone and its taking a while to transfer them all. Im also changing things on the way next chapter will be up within the next two days maybe sooner hope you guys liked it im a noob at best :) **


End file.
